


just a shameless sebaek smut

by blackakven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebaek - Freeform, Sex Toys, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Byun Baekhyun, hunbaek, its part of the au but you can read it as a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackakven/pseuds/blackakven
Summary: Sehun invites his sugar daddy Baekhyun to his house after seeing him for the first time. There's only one purpose in that action - he finally wants to lose his virginity.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	just a shameless sebaek smut

**Author's Note:**

> This smut is a part of a twitter sugar daddy au. I added it here for the readers comfort but you can read it without knowing the au plot. Still, if you wanna read the whole au, check out my profie on twitter (@/jayausx)!!
> 
> Link to the au: https://twitter.com/jayausx/status/1230185248664715265

Sehun opened the door to his apartment and invited the smaller inside.  
"Make yourself at home, I guess."   
They took off their shoes and Baekhyun hang his coat on the wall.   
"Want some tea? Or coffee? I don't know what you like..." Sehun asks and scratches his head. The other didn't really expect that but he actually wouldn't mind drinking something.  
"Do you have green tea?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I want green tea."   
Sehun nodded and went straight to the kitchen, Baekhyun followed him. The taller couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at how he didn't even say the word please or thank you. He let it slide though, he figured that he probably wasn't really taught to say that. They will have to work on it later.  
It didn't take long for the water to boil and after a few minutes they were sitting on a couch sipping their drinks in silence. It was awkward because Sehun was nervous. He was still doubting his decision but he can't back up now. The older male, on the other hand, was him waiting for him to finally get his shit together. He was slowly getting annoyed - he didn't come here to drink tea and chat. He came here with definitely different purpose and it seemed like it wasn't going to happen soon. He decided to push the things himself.  
He waited for a moment when Sehun puts his cup on a table and then quickly got closer to him. He turned his head with his hand to make him face him and leaned in to kiss the other, shoving him into the couch at the same time.  
At first, Sehun panicked because, after all, it was his first kiss. He was not only sentimental about it but also scared. Baekhyun didn't seem to want to finish on just one peck, definitely not, he was kissing his lips hungrily, just as if he was waiting years for it and Sehun was just scared he won't be good enough in kissing him back. He didn't know how. He tried to let himself enjoy but he felt like he was failing. He put his hands on Baekhyun's chest and slowly pushed him away.   
"What's wrong?" He asked with a confused face.   
"It was my first kiss..." Sehun answered quietly now feeling shy about it. It's not like saving your first kiss for so long was something wrong, he just felt a bit out of place.  
"What? You have to be joking. With a face like that?" Baekhyun couldn't help but feel surprised. He knew Sehun was a virgin but he didn't have his first kiss too? He was more innocent that he actually thought.  
"What do you mean face like that?"   
The smaller sighed after hearing the question.  
"I mean, look at yourself." He placed his hand on Sehun's face and started softly caressing his cheek. "You're handsome. Everything about you is beautiful." He moved his thumb to his lips and slowly slid it through it, making Sehun uncontrollably open his mouth a bit. "I just find it hard to believe that there was no one who wanted to kiss that pretty face." He got close, his lips almost touching the other, teasing him, but then, he pulled away. "Unless you wanted to save it for someone else..." He began to kiss his neck slowly. "...Someone special."  
Sehun moaned when Baekhyun sucked on his sensitive skin leaving a hickey. He looked at it proudly and then glanced up at the taller again.   
"How do you feel with me stealing it? Do you regret it?" He continued to talk while giving his jaw light kisses and licking the place behind his ear.  
Sehun's voice was stuck in his throat. He felt Baekhyun's hand all over him. On his waist, going up and down, making him crave for more touch.  
"Answer me, baby. Do you regret it?"  
"N-no."   
"Did you like it?"   
"Yes." Baekhyun got up and kissed him again but this time more passionately. Sehun let himself fall into the touch. He wasn't not that nervous anymore. He leaned in and slowly brushed his lips again the other.  
They pulled away just to take a breath. Baekhyun used his chance to ask him about something.  
"Will you finally tell me your name?"  
The taller blinked, realising the he really hadn't told him after all. He smirked.  
"Maybe after we're done with everything I'll tell you." He put his arms around Baekhyun's neck as he saw the impatience in his eyes.  
"Where's your bedroom?" Baekhyun immediately asked and Sehun pointed to the other other side of room.  
"I'd normally lift my partner and carry you there myself but..." He looked at him after getting up from the couch. "You're fucking big. There's no way I'll be able to pick you up. Use your feet."   
He turned around and started walking to the room when Sehun unexpectedly grabbed him right above his knees sneaking his arm around his back. He lifted him up, holding him in a bride style. Baekhyun squeaked at the sudden action.  
"Let me carry you instead then"   
The younger smiled as Baekhyun put his arms around his neck to make himself more steady.   
"This is the most bottom thing I've ever done." He said jokingly after Sehun put him on a bed inside his bedroom.  
Baekhyun pulled the smaller along with him and switched their position quickly so he can sit on his lap comfortably.  
"You carried me so easily, you're really strong..." He touched his muscular arms in amazement.  
"Or you are just small."  
Baekhyun frowned at the sentence and the idiotic smile on the other's face gets him even more annoyed. He harshly grabbed Sehun's already hard dick making him moan both in sudden pain and pleasure.  
"Don't call me small ever again."   
He said in deep voice and Sehun wanted to laugh at his serious expression. Still, it was cute how he got angry over his height - must be a sensitive topic (short people's things only).  
"I hope you still have things I've sent you." Baekhyun whispered and Sehun came back to reality.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Right there"   
He pointed on a box on the other side of the room, Baekhyun's gaze followed his hand. He smiled at him and then pecked his lips, what Sehun didn't expect. "Take your clothes off, baby. I'll get the stuff." He stood up along with the other who slowly started undressing himself. He felt a bit shy. Even if they have seen each other naked before it was a bit different this time since Baekhyun didn't know his face back then.  
The other quickly came back and sat on a bed to watch the other carefully as he was taking his jeans off. Baekhyun bit his lips looking at his butt. He can't wait to touch it and play with it. Sehun turned around standing in his boxers only and now Baekhyun noticed the remains of his bruises he had on his chest. He remembers asking the other about it but they left that topic. His gaze lowers down to his legs and his heart can't help but clench at the sight of scars on his thighs.   
"Come here baby." He ordered and the taller got closer to him just like he wanted. Baekhyun grabbed his waist and pulled him down to make him sit on his lap. Sehun tangled his legs behind him trying to find a comfortable spot while putting his arms on the other's neck. Baekhyun looked at him softly before placing his hands on his thighs. He touched them carefully, looking at the scars. He didn't have to ask him how he got them because he knew. He knew it because he used to have them too. Sehun was a bit confused but said nothing and just let the other do what he wants. Baekhyun looked into his eyes and cupped his face to bring him close. To Sehun's surprise - he only kissed him softly.   
"Don't do that anymore, baby. Okay?" He says softly while caressing his cheeks. "There's no point in this. It won't help you with anything."  
It's clicks in Sehun's mind what he's talking about and he suddenly feels like covering himself all.  
"You know nothing..." He murmured and clenched his fists.  
"I know enough, trust me." He brought his hands lower to his waist and stomach. He was touching his muscles slowly trying to avoiding the bruises.  
"Do they still hurt?"  
"No."   
Baekhyun nodded blankly, staring at his body for a bit more then flipped them over. Now Sehun is lying on a bed,   
a bit uncomfortable, with Baekhyun in-between his legs. They shift their positions a little before Baekhyun starts to place kisses all over his upper body.  
"You're beautiful" He says and then goes up to his nipples to lick them, making Sehun whimper. "So sensitive." He whispered in a deep voice and continued playing with him.  
Sehun's body arched as he kept on licking and pinching his now hard nipples. He whined and his head fell back on a pillow. He closed his eyes, enjoying himself.  
"Wait." He suddenly got up and Baekhyun looked at him confused.  
"What?"  
"You still have all clothes on, I feel weird being the only one almost naked."  
"Oh." Baekhyun gasps. He hadn't thought that it would bother the other so much. "You want me to strip for you?" He asked jokingly (and half seriously) with a smirk and Sehun rolled his eyes.  
"Just take it off, no need to put on a show."  
Baekhyun kissed him quickly before taking off his shirt. His body is well built and looked even better than on pictures. He took off his jeans along with his underwear. He wasn't feeling shy at all, unlike Sehun.  
The view of his hard dick was making the taller's insides clench. He was excited but also nervous as never. He was staring at Baekhyun's body so long the other raised his eyebrow at him. He just wanted to touch it and after a few seconds of hesitating, he decided to go for it and just put his hand on Bakehyun's chest, sliding it down to feel every muscle on his body tense at the touch. The older lowered himself down to connect their lips together. Sehun put his arms around his neck to bring him close. He felt so hot. He felt like he was drowning but not in a bad way.Baekhyun purrs into the kiss.  
"You're lucky it's your first time. Normally, I wouldn't go that slow and soft. At this point you would be crying when I fuck you hard and fast." He was staring at him with dark eyes and a shiver went down Sehun's spine.  
"Do you always talk so much in bed?" He asked sarcastically trying to ignore the weird felling in his stomach.  
"Don't pretend you don't like it"  
He smaller brought himself between his legs and took his thighs up to kiss them softly. He made sure to not leave any scar unkissed. Sehun found it kinda weird but also very loving. He thought the man would be weirded out by his marks but instead, he was giving it extra attention. He was making sure Sehun feels good about himself, telling him how beautiful he is no matter what.   
"Are you still sure you wanna do this?" He suddenly stops and asks in a serious tone. He might not care about other people's feelings but he doesn't want to feel guilty after just because they boy will regret it. Also, he won't do anything without his consent, he has his rules.  
"Oh my fucking god, yes! I'm sure. Please just... do something." He almost cried out. He was so hard already, it hurt. He never wanted anybody to touch so bad him like he wanted at that moment.   
Baekhyun smirked and lifted Sehun's lower body to place his hands on his butt. He massaged it a little before grabbing his underwear and slowly sliding it down his legs. He threw his boxers somewhere on the floor.  
"Pretty" He said and lightly kissed his dick slowly going down. Sehun whined and grabbed the sheets into his hands. Baekhyung licked the whole length before putting the tip inside his mouth.  
"Fuck." Sehun gasped and his head fell back on a pillow.  
Baekhyun moved his head up and down a few times while grabbing the rest of his dick in his hand to keep it in place. He made sure to give him some additional strokes from time to time as he licking and sucking his dick. Sehun unconsciously bucked his hips up and the other immediately brought them down with his other hand, silently telling him not to move. Baekhyun was definitely dominant in bed and that fact made Sehun even more desperate. Baekhyun let his dick out of his mouth with a quiet pop and kissed it softly right after. Sehun's breath hitched and Baekhyun glanced up to see how his eyes are shut tightly. He was biting his lips trying to prevent himself from making too many sounds.   
"Don't be shy, baby, I want to hear you." He touched his cheeks and smiled. "Okay, enough playing." He said in a serious voice. He turned away to a box standing on a bed and took out a bottle of lube.   
"Are you nervous?" He put his hand on his stomach and brushed it softly to make him relax a bit.  
"Of course I am, how can I not be?" Baekhyun only laughed and made a few more imaginary circles on his body.  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just tell me in case it hurts, hm?"  
Baekhyun spread his legs and started playing with his butt. He slapped it lightly making Sehun almost jump out of his place.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."  
"I just got scared, it was too sudden." Sehun explained his sudden reaction, feeling embarrassed.  
"Should I warn you next time?" Baekhyun poured some lube on his hand.  
"Next time?"   
"Yeah." He put his wet and slick finger right next to his hole. Sehun tensed.   
"N-no. No need to do that." He shuttered as the other continued to slid his finger up and down his slit. After a few seconds he slowly pushed one finger in. It didn't hurt but it felt kinda weird.   
Baekhyun peeped at him to check his reaction as he pushed further.   
"Uncomfortable?" He asks.  
"Kinda"  
"It's be like that only at first." He says as he moves his finger inside him.   
"I'm adding another."  
Sehun nodded prepared mentally and Baekhyun does as he said. He slid another digit in and it got even more weird. The younger tensed and clanched around Baekhyun's fingers.  
"Relax." He put his other hand on his waist and started caressing it softly what really made Sehun loosen up a little with each move. He was slowly getting used to having something inside him. Baekhyun's fingers are slim and long so it does feel good. Suddenly without a warning, he slides a third finger in and Sehun gasps.  
"You okay?"  
"Y-yes." His voice is shaking. "It caught me off guard."  
Baekhyun was trying not to go too fast so Sehun can adjust to everything and once his fingers could move a little more smoothly inside him, the sped his movements and Sehun finds himself whine in pleasure. Baekhyun is satisfied hearing him like that. He pulled his fingers out and the taller is confused. He was just starting to enjoy so why did he stop?  
Baekhyun could see the questioning look on his face so he quickly explained everything with a smirk on his face.  
"Time to use my presents." He took a look inside the box behind him, thinking. "Hmm, which one should I get?" He says out loud even if he has already made his choice. He picked up the one ended with two differently sized spheres. He also took the lube and carefully poured it on it. He came back to Sehun to spread his asscheeks wide to push the plug in slowly. The taller whined as soon as it was finally all the way in.  
"Plugs are not really meant to be used for fucking like a dildo and stuff. It's more like you wear them so you can get used to the feeling of something inside you, you know what I mean." He placed his hand on Sehun's ass admiring it. "But we don't really have time for that so you'll have it only for the time I play with the rest of you." He smiles and slaps his ass once again making Sehun whimper loudly.  
"Can you do that again, please..."   
He couldn't believe he said it out loud but the felling was too good. Be couldn't resist it. Baekhyun brought himself up to lean in and kiss him deeply as he hit him again just like he asked. Sehun moaned shamelessly right into his mouth. They were kissing slowly and a bit messy. The younger was enjoying this kind of intimacy, even if it was his first time doing all these things with someone, it felt amazing and he could swore, it's was addicting. Baekhyun's lips were soft and he was kissing him so passionately that Sehun felt like he was the only person in the world, no one else mattered. He got all of the other man's attention and he loved it, he wanted more of it. He wanted to stay it that way forever.  
Baekhyun, obviously, was very experienced. He knew what he was doing. He was discovering Sehun's body, learning about him more and more, about how he was reacting to things but he was a quick learner and even after such a short period of time he knew where and how to touch him to make him feel good.  
They continued to make out when Baekhyun slid his hand down to grab Sehun's now leaking with precum cock and stroke it a little. The younger whimpered and felt Baekhyun smile into the kiss. After all, he had told him to not hold himself back, hadn't he? As Baekhyun movements started to speed up he also moved his head down to pay attention to his jaw and neck, leaving new hickeys. Sehun was overwhelmed, he almost couldn't breathe.  
"Daddy, please-" These words suddenly slipped his mouth uncontrolled and he immediately regretted it, feeling embarrassed. His face got all red. Baekhyun stopped everything he was doing and Sehun let out a loud breath.  
"Daddy?" He smirked. "You know, you don't have to call me that anymore. You know my name now. Use it" He said before taking Sehun's bottom lip in-between his and bitting on it slightly. "So... what was that you were saying?"  
"Please..." Sehun looked into his eyes desperately. "Baekhyun, please, fuck me already." The other smiled satisfied and smashed their lips together.   
"Good baby" He said after pulling away. He lowered himself between Sehun's legs again and kissed his thighs a few times before getting the plug out. He put it away and got up.  
"Wait a second, okay?" He kissed his forehead and left the room quickly leaving Sehun confused, but he did wait patiently though, thinking about what was happening at that moment. He still couldn't believe it. He barely knew Baekhyun after all. Their relationship before was all about sex and money only, he didn't even know his favourite food or colour, if he had any siblings... Literally nothing. Did he regret doing this with him? No. Well, at least not yet. Luckily, he didn't have time do start overthinking more as Baekhyun came back with one packet of condom in his hand.  
"Protection is priority." He smiled. "And it's gonna be more comfortable for you." Sehun only made a silent 𝘢𝘩𝘩 and nodded.  
Baekhyun sat down on the bed again and opened the packet. He blew inside the condom so it could open more and then slowly rolled it on his dick. He got the lube out and get a bit of it on his hand to also give himself a few strokes. That way he will be able to slide inside his partner better without hurting him.  
The taller was just watching Baekhyun touching himself. His head fell back, eyes closed and mouth open as he let out a sigh. His wet hair was stuck to his forehead. He was beautiful and that's something Sehun definitely couldn't argue with. He didn't even notice when the other was done and placed the tip of his dick right next to his hole.   
His body trembled.  
He was nervous, of course he was but he wanted to do it. He wanted to feel the other as much as he can.  
"I'm going in." Baekhyun said before leaning in to kiss him and pushed himself deep inside him. The kiss was supposed to distract Sehun a little, still, he couldn't help but feel some pain. It was more like an uncomfortable pain than the type of pain that hurt.  
"Everything alright?" The older asked and looked at him.  
"Yeah, you prepared me well." Baekhyun smiled before he slowly started moving inside him.  
"You have to know that as soon as you start to feel good, I won't have mercy on you." He whispered into his ear and then unexpectedly slammed into Sehun on a full speed making him scream.  
"Fuck!" Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Fuck, again, please Baek--"   
And he did it again. Sehun cried out loudly and his hole clenched on Baekhyun's dick making the older moan right next to Sehun's ear, what sent a shiver down his spine.  
Baekhyun's moans were beautiful and he wanted to tell him that but he wasn't confident enough to do it. Also, he was too busy whining as the other was pounding into him fast and hard. Sehun felt so good, he didn't know what to do with himself and as soon as Baekhyun grabbed his dick and matched the movements of his hand with his thrusts, Sehun cried out again.  
"Fuck, please, Baekhyun, please."  
The other groaned loudly as he kept on fucking the younger senseless.  
"Please what?"  
"Please I will- fuck!" He bit his lips and his head fell back when Baekhyun started playing with a tip on his dick. He screamed when he hit his spot inside him. And then again and again. It was insane. "Oh my fucking god, right there, fuck! I-I'm gonna cum." He whined and clenched his fists on the sheets, the whole bed was shaking.  
"Do it, baby, for me." Baekhyun kissed him right before Sehun closed his eyes tightly and came, spilling his cum all over his stomach and Baekhyun's hand.  
The other didn't stop jerking him off and even sped the movements of his hips more, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Sehun was so sensitive, tears were falling down his cheeks from the pleasure he was getting.   
Baekhyun felt Sehun clenching around his dick multiple times, what made him moan loudly and his body started shaking. He quickly pulled out of him and took of the condom off just to start stroking his dick himself. Sehun mind was too blank to even register what was happening but Baekhyun's low and harsh moans were ringing inside his head like a song played on replay.  
It didn't took long until baekhyun also came spilling his cum on Sehun's stomach the the sheets around him. The taller watched him overstimulating himself from his half closed eyelids. After Baekhyun was done, he quickly dropped down to kiss, now exhausted as hell, Sehun for the last time, before falling next to him, trying to catch his breath.  
A few minutes passed before both of them finally calm down.  
"Why didn't you finish inside me?" Sehun asked.   
"Mm... I don't like finishing with a condom on, it kinda makes me suffocated. And it's no fun." The other explained with a pout and Sehun found it amusing how the same guy who was fucking him senseless five minutes ago can be also this cute.  
"Then just fuck me without it next time." He almost whispered but Baekhyun heard it very well.  
"Oh? Next time? I see..." He smirked. "You want me to finish inside you that bad?" Sehun hit his arm and the other laughed.  
"Shut up."   
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, baby." He murmured and the kissed his shoulder. He put his legs around him to cuddle to his side. "I'll remember this."  
There were a few seconds of silence.   
"You promised me something" Baekhyun said lifting himself up a bit so he can look at the other's face.  
"Me? What?"   
"Your name." Sehun made a strange face and then realized that indeed, he hadn't told him.  
"Ahh... Sorry, I kinda forgot. It's Sehun."   
"Then, Sehun..." He stood up from the bed. "Can I use your bathroom to wash myself?"   
An idea appeared in the younger's mind but he wasn't sure if he should go for it or not. He bit his lips.  
"...Maybe we can go together?"   
"Do you have enough space for the two of us?"  
"Yeah."   
"Then okay." He put his hand out to him and Sehun grabbed it immediately standing up on his feet.  
"How do you feel by the way?" Baekhyun asked as they were walking to the bathroom, still holding hands. It didn't bother any of them, not even Baekhyun himself. He wasn't the type to share affection after sex, he even hated it. He was the "fuck and leave" type but this time it felt different. Sehun's hand fit so well in his. It was warm and big, he didn't mind holding it. It was nice and somehow, he felt important being by his side.  
"I feel... I don't know. Good?" Sehun whispered shyly.  
"Good?"   
"Yeah." He nodded and after gaining a bit of confidence he added. "It was amazing. I regret not having sex earlier, I wasted my time."  
Baekhyun giggled.  
"But... are you satisfied? Do you not regret having you first time with me, to specify it?"   
Sehun grabbed Bakehyun's hand tighter and took his time to think.  
"No. I'm happy it was you."   
Baekhyun's heart clenched weirdly and he suddenly felt warm. He didn't know why. This caught him off guard so much he didn't know how to answer. He was lucky enough that they reached the bathroom already.

After they finally washed themselves (what took a bit longer since they couldn't stop making out under the shower and Baekhyun kept on slapping sehun's ass) they came back to Sehun's bedroom. Baekhyun picked up his clothes and started to dress up. The taller was lying on his bed watching him carefully.  
"Are you leaving already?" He asked.  
'Yeah, what else am i suppose to do?"  
𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, Sehun thought but didn't say it out loud.  
"Nothing, I was just asking."  
When baekhyun was fully clothed he came to Sehun and quickly pecked his lips. The younger pouted.  
"I'll text you tomorrow, baby." He said and without waiting for a reply he left the room and then also the apartment.  
Sehun looked at the ceiling pointlessly and sighed deeply.   
What he just gotten himself into...


End file.
